


Dogs Don't Wear Clothes

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: It's based off the prompt: "Dogs Don't Wear Clothes"





	Dogs Don't Wear Clothes

The Niffler had broken into a store again. A department store this time, and in his scramble to find the jewellery department, he had accidentally ended up in the children's clothing section. In it's haste to find the necklaces, it ended up wearing a toddler size flowery dress, this wouldn't be so much of a problem, except for when Newt found him he wouldn't take the dress off. He liked it. There wasn't much Newt could do, so he was left to walk around the streets of New York with a Niffler in a dress. Surprisingly this didn't draw too much attention, until one women stopped Newt. "Excuse me, dogs don't wear clothes." The woman next to her, looked at the Niffler. "That isn't a dog", she said, then screamed. The Niffler was very confused.


End file.
